The new cultivar of blueberry called ‘Norman’ is described herein. The new cultivar originated from a hand-pollinated cross of USDA blueberry selection G-566×‘Legacy’ made at Beltsville, Md. in 1985. Seedlings were grown and shipped to Fayetteville, Ark. in late winter of 1986 and planted in a field there in early spring of the same year. The seedlings fruited in the summer of 1989 and one seedling, designated ‘A-272’ herein described as ‘Norman’, was selected for major characteristics including high fruit quality including excellent picking scar, color, firmness and flavor along with excellent plant health and vigor.